Thoughts
by iworkuntilfouroclock
Summary: Jimmy sits in his dorm room thinking about all of his relationships. My first fanfic, so please read and review and don't judge too harshly.


**(A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't judge too harshly. I will change the title when i can think of a better one, or if i get any suggestions. If you like it, I'll write more. If you don't like it then I'm sorry my writing doesn't amuse you.)**

15 year old Jimmy Hopkins sat in his room thinking about the possible relationships he could have at Bullworth, and he knew that eventually he would have to choose one person and stick with them for a while. That part was what troubled him.

First there was Eunice Pound. He had met her at the beginning of the year when that Const-whatever kid stole her chocolates. After he got them back, she'd kissed him and afterwards and declared him her "main squeeze" from then on. He'd kissed her once after that, to lure her away from the theater, but he was never with her. And he wasn't sure he ever wanted to be. Sure she was a little weird, overweight and kissed overenthusiastically, but she was a pretty nice person. Besides, he was sure she didn't like him anymore since he overheard her talking badly about him. He also saw her holding hands with that fat redhead kid anyway, so he didn't really care.

Secondly, there was Beatrice Trudeau. He met her in the beginning of the year when he delivered a package to her from Petey. Then he retrieved her lab notes back from Mandy, and her diary from Mr. Hattrick. Again, he was never in a real relationship with her, just a couple kisses here and there. He knew she had some kind of feelings for him, but he didn't feel the same way about her. She was a complete sweetheart and was constantly bullied by Mandy, and sometimes Pinky. He felt sorry for her, but he didn't love her.

Third, there was Pinky Gauthier. He first met her when she asked him to clear the lines at the moves for her. Then they went on a date at the carnival, where he won her a teddy bear. But he wasn't sure if what they were could have ever been called a relationship, since they never talked to each other after that. He knew that his reputation of a "bad-boy" and also being of a lower class excited her. But they eventually grew tired of each other and moved on, and he was glad of that.

Fourth, there was Lola Lombardi, AKA The Slut of the School. He'd heard about her from Johnny and saw her when he took pictures of her and Gord. He'd met her when sometime after that, and he like her a little at first, but he knew what she was. Although that didn't stop him from kissing her or doing things for her. She had left Johnny for him after he beat him in a race, and that relationship lasted for about...it was very short. He had dumped her after beating the Greasers, and let poor Johnny keep his slutty girlfriend.

Fifth, there was Mandy Wiles. He had first encountered her at the beginning of the year when she had stole Beatrice's lab notes, she had declared him a perv and he declared her a bitch. Later on in the year he took dirty pictures of her for the Nerds' perverted leader Earnest. When he found out the pictures had been made into posters and put up around the school and the town, she opened up to him and he helped her by covering them up. After that they became a couple for a while. But she dumped him because of some things that Gary said.

Then, there was Zoe Taylor. She was the only girl that Jimmy ever really liked. He had met her standing on her porch shortly before she got expelled, and he admired her tough personality. He liked her even more when they had sent Mr. Burton rolling down the hill, covered in shit. A few nights after that, they went on a date that involved smashing everything in a warehouse, which he enjoyed very much and found it much more amusing than a date at the carnival. When he got expelled and found her on her porch again, he tried to tell her how he felt, but she was too agitated to listen and didn't take him seriously anyway. Then after he beat Gary and saved Bullworth, she was so happy that she had kissed him and they became a couple after that, and they were still together.

There was also Christy Martin, who he never dated, but he did make out with her a couple of times. He didn't like her that much because of her rumor-spreading and easiness. In fact, he was surprised she didn't have the same reputation as Lola. He made sure to never go near either of those girls, and he also made sure to never let Christy hear any part of his conversations.

Then there was Angie Ng. Jimmy didn't like her that much because she just wasn't his type, but that didn't stop him from kissing her every now and then. She wasn't exactly pretty either, and she giggled too much. He knew she liked him alot though, because of the dreamy stare and voice she always had when he was around.

Jimmy had then also remembered his fooling around with guys at times. But, again, it was never anything serious, no matter what any of them said or thought.

Trent Northwick, who didn't like him at first but after he beat Russell they got to know each other and dated for a little while, but broke up. Sometime after that, Jimmy spotted him at the theater with Kirby Olsen, and found it funny when Kirby ran away nearly crying, Trent running after him begging for him to come back. From then on, Jimmy was the only one who knew about their secret relationship.

Speaking of which, Jimmy would always mess around with Kirby whenever he and Trent broke up, but then they'd just make up again, and Jimmy would go back to being single. One day Trent found out about their fooling around when they were broken up again, and wouldn't speak to either of them for a month. Well, Kirby must've sorted things out because Trent and Jimmy were still friends, and Trent and Kirby were still dating.

Gord Vendome, who he had talked to sometime after the whole boxing match and defeating Derby thing. Gord seemed to take a serious interest in him, and always loved it when they would sneak around. But Jimmy thought he was too worried about clothes and appearances than being in a relationship, so Jimmy moved on. But Jimmy knows that the prep still likes him, because of the way he says hello to him when they cross paths.

Vance Medici, who he had also talked to after beating the clique leader. Although this was never anything at all. They made out 3 times, and that's it. Besides, Vance was too obsessed with his hair than anything else. Jimmy thought that he and Gord would be perfect for each other, if they could ever get along.

Cornelius Johnson, who Jimmy thought was the weirdest male he could've ever kissed. Which was only twice, by the way. He didn't like the sounds Cornelius made when they did kiss, and he didn't like him mentioning his role of Juliet all the time, so he eventually just stopped talking to him. Although he hopes one day he'll make another nerd happy..or something.

And lastly, there was Duncan, who Jimmy thought was the second most amusing male he'd come in contact with, besides Gord. Duncan seemed to be unashamed of his sexuality like Trent. Jimmy liked Duncan because he was a good kisser, and never seemed to think they were some kind of item, just enjoyed the kissing. If Jimmy were to decide he wanted to have a boyfriend for a while, he'd pick Duncan.

Jimmy had also been told that some little girl named Melody had a huge crush on him. He didn't bother paying attention to who it was, but he figured it was the little black-haired girl who always says Hi to him in a cheerful tone, and at one point had called him a bitch.

He figured he would just stick with Zoe for now and see where things went. He cared about her a lot, some might even call it love, and he knew she felt the same way about him. He got up and walked out of the dorm. He was gonna find her and ask if she wanted to hang out and smash stuff together.

**(A/N: I hope you liked it, review plz.)**


End file.
